leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Benicioneto/Dr. Mundo Rework
Abilities Dr. Mundo gains |AD}} while holding his cleaver. |description2 = Whenever Dr. Mundo takes damage, pays a or while under regeneration, increases |AD}} and base by 2% for 2 seconds, stacking up to |AD}} and +100% base }}. |targeting = Passive |affects = Self |damagetype = None |spellshield = |spelleffects = Heal |projectile = |notes = * The damage from hurling or retrieving his cleaver from an enemy is affected by Masochism's |AD}}. ** Even though Dr. Mundo is not actually holding his cleaver. * Base Health regeneration stacks multiplicatively with other sources. ** Ex.1 : Lv.18 Dr. Mundo with 50 stacks: 20 x (1 + 100%) = 40 HP/5 sec. ** Ex.2 : Lv.18 Dr. Mundo with and 50 stacks: 20 x (1 + 200%) x (1 + 100%) = 120 HP/5 sec. ** Ex.3 : Lv.18 Dr. Mundo with , and 50 stacks: 20 x (1 + 200% + 100%) x (1 + 100%) x (1 + 30%) = 208 HP/5 sec. }} Dr. Mundo's basic attack retrieves his cleaver from an enemy, dealing bonus physical damage and slightly them towards him. |description2 = Dr. Mundo hurls a cleaver in the target direction, attaching to the first enemy it hits, dealing physical damage and it by 50% for 2 seconds. |description3 = The cleaver remains at the target location until Infected Cleaver goes off . If the cleaver is retrieved from the ground or from an enemy, refunds 50% of the . |leveling2 = }} |leveling = % maximum Health}} }} |cooldown = 12 |target range = 975 |collision radius=30 |speed = 1850 |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies / Self |damagetype = Magic |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Single target |projectile = True |notes = * The damage from hurling or retrieving his cleaver from an enemy is affected by |AD}}. ** Even though Dr. Mundo is not actually holding his cleaver. * If an enemy dies while attached with the cleaver, it will drop on the ground. * The pull distance is 50 units, 75 if under . * Infected Cleaver grants 50 bonus range against enemies attached with it. ** Infected Cleaver's bonus range stacks with ', granting 200 total range. * Infected Cleaver has a seconds|Estimated}} cast time during which Dr. Mundo cannot perform any actions (can use summoner spells as well as active ability items). ** Infected Cleaver's cast time can be dual cast with active ability items that play one of their own ( ). }} Dr. Mundo sets himself on fire, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies and takes reduced damage for up to 6 seconds. |description2 = After taking damage he can recast Burning Agony, detonating automatically if it persists for the full duration. The mitigated damage is stored by Dr. Mundo. |description3 = Dr. Mundo expunge the heat, dealing magic damage to all enemies around him and them by 50% for 2 seconds. |leveling = |Damage reduction| % }} |leveling3 = |maximum Magic Damage| }} |effect radius = |fire radius}} / |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |targeting = None |affects = Enemies / Self |damagetype = Magic |spellshield = False |spelleffects = DoT |projectile = |notes = * Burning Agony has no cast time and does not interrupt Dr. Mundo's previous orders. * As with all abilities with health costs, Burning Agony will not reduce Dr. Mundo's health below 1. }} Dr. Mundo charges in the target direction, gaining bonus and becoming immune to crowd control during the charge, while dealing physical damage to all enemies in the way and . |description2 = Dr. Mundo comes to a stop upon colliding with an enemy champion, then he grabs them and for seconds. You may select an direction in a cone in front of him to make Dr. Mundo 425 units to the chosen location instead. |description3 = Enemies that hit a wall will take bonus damage and are for seconds. |leveling = }} |leveling3 = |total physical damage| }} |cooldown = 14 |target range = 475 |angle = 90° |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies / Self |damagetype = physical |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Single target |projectile = |parry = |notes = * Adrenaline Rush cannot make Dr. Mundo cross terrain. }} |description = Dr. Mundo increases his pain tolerance, gaining , bonus , increased Size and 25 bonus Attack Range on his basic attacks for 15 seconds. |description2 = For its duration, Dr. Mundo regenerates each second. |leveling = |health}} }} }} |leveling2 = % maximum Health}} |Regeneration Per Second| % maximum Health}} }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |targeting = None |affects = Self |damagetype = None |spellshield = |spelleffects = Heal |projectile = |notes = * Sadism's cooldown starts on-cast (is not refunded if Dr. Mundo is killed during the cast animation). * Sadism's is not affected by and Dr. Mundo retains it once the duration ends. * Sadism will be considered when labeled as a stat. * Sadism will continue its healing effect through pseudo-death effects and while in stasis ( , , , ). }} References Category:Custom champions